Road trip gone Insane
by Undernet-King
Summary: The guys go on a roadtrip. Yusuke steals a car that's his. Kai steals a credit card that's also his. His eyes pop at the bills. kuwabara is dumb. Weird things happen. Moon Kurama's cousin is also there. And crazy adventures. A must read. co author is Moon
1. Default Chapter

Road Trip Gone Insane  
  
Kai: I'm the author of this fic.  
  
Moon: And I'm the CO-AUTHOR! HOO-RA!  
  
Kurama: *rolls eyes* I'm surrounded by stupid people.  
  
Moon: No, we're just crazy!  
  
Kai: Yup! ^.^  
  
Hiei: WHY ARE YOU PEOPLING TOURMENTING ME AGAIN!?  
  
Kai and Moon: Because it's fun! ^.^  
  
Yuusuke: Kai owns Kai and Moon owns Moon, NOTHING ELSE!  
  
^^^^^^^^ Ch.1 Stealing a car is wrong ^^^^^^^^  
  
A summer day. It was June 1st, the Spirit Detectives where off for a while, seeing as there was no crime going on at the moment.  
  
The gang had just finished training at Genkai's shrine. Kai, an (18) year-old former demon was talking with Kuwabara.  
  
Kai was an 18 year old that still walks around with an expression that says "I don't have a care in the world."  
  
"Come on, It'll be fun," Kuwabara pleaded.  
  
Kai sighed as he brushed his (Brown) hair out of his (Dark Green) eyes, "Fine, but if we get caught, I kill you."  
  
"Ok, I'll get Yuusuke and Kurama to come as well. Kurama will make Hiei come," Kuwabara didn't realize that Kai had just threatened to kill him.  
  
Kai sweat dropped, "Ummm.....Ok.....just don't tell them we're stealing the car."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll meet you in front of Urameshi's place tomorrow morning at five, his neighbor has a new (Toyota) we can get," Kuwabara said and walked away, Kai nodded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ 5AM ^^^^^^^^^  
  
"YOU PICK IT!"  
  
"NO YOU!"  
  
"Fine, Kuwabaka," Kai got the car open and found that the keys where inside. (Talk about locking your keys in your car.)  
  
"Get in," Kai said. Kuwabara got in and Kai drove off with the now stolen car.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Noon, Yuusuke's POV ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"WHAT!?" I yelled back to my Mother of the year for ten years running.  
  
"I GOT A NEW-"My Mom was cut off by a knock on the door. I opened the door and was pulled out of the apartment by Kuwabara.  
  
"CAR!" My Mom yelled, I didn't hear to well through the door. I thought she had yelled jar.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I shouted as Kuwabara dragged me down the street to a Diner.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Kurama is waiting," He said as we entered the diner.  
  
"Kuwabara, you're back," Kurama said in his usual manner, "What is this about?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ No one's POV ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We're going on a road trip," Kuwabara said, Yuusuke froze.  
  
"Wh-What did you say?" Yuusuke stuttered.  
  
"You won't get killed," Kurama said sweat dropping, then turned to Kuwabara, "I Think that's a wonderful idea, only Moon, my cousin, will be staying with me for the summer. You don't mind if she comes along too, do you?"  
  
"NO WAY, and Urameshi, you're coming," Kuwabara said and left after he told them to meet Kai and himself at ten the next morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ 5PM ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again Aunt Shiori, fox-boy," Moon told her Aunt and cousin.  
  
Moon was a 14-year-old cat demon who had been re-born as a human and was coincidentally Kurama's cousin.  
  
"You too Moon," Kurama started, "Oh, and get a lot of sleep tonight, we're going on a road trip tomorrow."  
  
"Cool," Moon pulled her black hair back into a pony tail, leaving long bangs in front of her ice blue eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kai: Did you like it?  
  
Moon: *hugging computer*  
  
Kurama: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight!  
  
Hiei: I'm scared.  
  
Yuusuke: Agreed...  
  
Kuwabara: R&R!  
  
Yuusuke: Whatever you do don't bring Keiko in. My cheek hurts.  
  
Kai: R&R or be shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
Emily: what did you say? You know I don't want you saying those things.  
  
Kai: NO!!!!!!!!! Who brought her into this fic?  
  
*Slap, slap, slap*  
  
Moon: Um,,,,,,,, Kai is being punished at the moment. So just R&R. 


	2. The guys go nuts

Kai: Hello it's us crazy nutcases again. *Rubbing bruised face.* I'm the author.  
  
Moon: ^_^ And I'm the co-author.  
  
Hiei: *Shudders* Evil, is, here.  
  
Kurama: Please don't make me do anything Out Of Control.  
  
Moon: That's a promise we can't keep.  
  
Yusuke: um...where will this road trip take us?  
  
Kai: Read and find out.  
  
Yusuke: Awwwww.  
  
Kai and Moon: We don't own nutting. Don't anybody dare sue us.  
  
Kai: Oh and my nickname is Kaito. Why don't you all call me that from now on.  
  
Everyone: *Snickers*  
  
Kaito: What?  
  
----------------------  
  
Ch.2 OH Tom the Toad and other Songs made to Drive People to Commit Suicide ----------------------  
  
(Genkai's temple. AKA Kaito's torture chamber.)  
  
5 AM  
  
"Maybe the old hag won't mind if I skip training today," said Kaito to himself. "And tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that."  
  
Kaito was now tiptoeing past Genkai's bedroom being as quiet as he can. The old lady for some reason wanted to leave her door open. Perhaps just incase Kaito decided to sneak out. Well today Genkai seems to be completely wasted and she doesn't seem to notice, not even when Kaito had knocked over a vase.  
  
Just when Kaito was home free, he tiptoed back into Genkai's room and spotted the lady's purse sitting innocently at her bedroom table.  
  
"Hmm, I might need extra cash."  
  
Kaito dug into the purse and found, a pen, notebook, candy, chocolate candy, melted chocolate candy, A 'how to discipline an idiot' handbook, a dog leash, a shock collar, blah, blah, blah. Wait a minute a shock collar?  
  
Still no money was found. "Damn it," muttered Kaito. "Where does this woman hide her loot?"  
  
Kaito then caught a glimpse of something silver, in the shape of a rectangle, plastic, and thin. "Yes, the old hag's credit card," cheered Kaito gleefully.  
  
The idiot didn't even bother to look at whose name is on the card, and not even the note that was attached to it.  
  
But if he had read it,  
  
'Dear Kaito,  
  
Happy nineteenth birthday. Here is your present, a credit card. Use it wisely you numbskull.'  
  
"hehehehe," smiled Kaito deviously as he exited, "We're going on a spending spree. I thought the old hag would've hid her credit card in a safer place. Too bad, it's her fault. She knows how I am."  
  
When Kaito walked outside and left the temple Genkai opened her eyes and smiled,  
  
"Numbskull, I do know how you are. I bet you didn't even look at that credit card. Well, have fun with paying the bills, moron."  
  
-------- 10 AM --------  
  
Kurama, Moon, and Hiei arrived at the park right as the clock struck ten. Hiei was being dragged by Moon who was humming a strange song. Kurama had his nose in a book he was about to finish and was somehow immune to the annoying humming of Moon.  
  
"Yo, Kurama, Hiei, Who's the chick?" Yuusuke called as Kai threw the keys to Kurama.  
  
"She's my cousin Moon, and you'd better watch out, she doesn't like being called a chick," Kurama caught the keys and kept Moon from attacking the detective.  
  
"Guess what," Kai started, "I found Genkai's Credit Card."  
  
"What's a 'Credit Card'?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I didn't even know she had one," Kurama said ignoring Hiei's question and letting Moon go.  
  
"Just for that," Moon looked up at Yuusuke, "I will drive you to the point of insanity."  
  
"Moon, don't be drastic...let's talk this over," Kurama was afraid....Yuusuke should have been afraid, but he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Yuusuke started, "Let's just go.....the car is creeping me out and I'm bent on getting over this fear of mine..."  
  
Kuwabara popped out of the car, "Kurama, you're driving, let's go!"  
  
The group got in the car. Kurama was in the driver's seat. Hiei was next to Kurama. Yuusuke and Kuwabara where in the caption's chairs, and Moon and Kai where in the back. Moon was positioned behind Yuusuke with an evil smile while Kai was behind Kuwabara thinking, 'If this new girl drives one of us crazy, she'll drive us all crazy....good thing I brought a beer.'  
  
Yuusuke was behind Kurama, freaking out about being in a car, while Kuwabara was behind Hiei kicking Hiei's seat. Each of them had a backpack containing essentials; except for Yuusuke and Kuwabara who had theirs filled with beer and corn nuts.  
  
"Oh, no," Kurama swerved, but no matter how hard he tried, something went splat.  
  
Yuusuke jumped in fright, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
"Yuusuke, be calm...we only hit a toad," Kurama said sweat dropping.  
  
Moon's evil smirk got bigger. She found this as a prime opportunity to start operation Drive Yuusuke Insane. She began to sing:  
  
Oh Tom the Toad, Oh Tom the Toad, Why did you jump into the Road? You where so green and Oh so fat, but now your red, and rather fat. Oh Tom the Toad, Oh Tom the Toad, Why did you jump into the Road? You where alive, but now you're dead, run over by, a tire tried. Oh Tom the Toad, Oh Tom the Toad, Why did you jump into the Road?  
  
When Moon was done singing, Kurama had head phones on. Hiei was trying to kill himself with a pen, Kuwabara had no idea what was going on, Yuusuke was rocking back and forth, and Kai said, "That's it, I need a beer."  
  
Moon then proceeded to sing Noodle Soup really fast and repeatedly. She sang the song so fast that these where the lyrics that Kai could pick out:  
  
Oh, I was born one night one morn when the whistle went TUTE TUTE! You can buy a steak or fry a cake when the mud pies are in bloom! Dose 6 and 6 make 9? Done ice grow on a vine? Is old man Joe an Eskimo in the good old summer time? Oh, you can loop-da-loop in your noodle soup or give your socks a shine, I'm guilty judge, I stole the fudge, Three cheers for old man Zyne. I cannot tell a lie, I hopped an apple pie It's in a tree, beneath the sea, above the bright blue sky. Oh they call me king Napoleon but I'm not him at all, I come from South Dakota, way down by old Saint Paul. I'll sue them all for slender, I'll make them all repent, for how can I be blown apart when I'm the President? If Easter eggs don't shave their legs, their children won't have ducks. Quack, Quack. I'd rather buy a lemon pie for 47 bucks. Way down in Barsalonia, They fell into the phoniea, Now this is all Baloniea, Partiruski blow your horn! TUTE! TUTE!  
  
When Moon was done, she had accomplished her goal and settled down for a nap. Hiei hadn't succeeded in killing himself. Kuwabara was asleep. Yuusuke was muttering things like, "I SHALL KILL YOU TAGURO!" Kurama was immune to the singing and was listening to a CD. Kai had completed his 12th beer.  
  
"Need-------- more............" said a very drunk Kai. He then grabbed the last remaining bottles from Yusuke and Kuwabara's bags and chugged them all down.  
  
------------  
  
Kai: My head is spinning. Tooooo muchhhh, beeeer! Ughhh! *Passes out.*Buuurrrppp!!!! *The whole earth shook.*  
  
Moon: *continues singing*  
  
Hiei: REVIEW SO WE CAN SHUT HER UP!  
  
Kurama: *reading a book like nothing is happening*  
  
Yusuke: God! I'm having mental images of Toguro and grandma together. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
Kuwabara: That's nasty! Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where did all the beer go? Hiei: *Trying to stab himself with a pen again.* Where is my damn katana?  
  
Kurama: *Still listening to the CD* I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy that it hurts. La la la la la la la la la la la la...............  
  
Kuwabara: ^_^  
  
Yusuke: -_-  
  
Kai: *_* (Burp)  
  
Moon: *Continue singing.*  
  
Hiei: :{ why won't I die? *Sobs* 


End file.
